Lost
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Three months after All Stars, Duncan is released from prison. He has nowhere to stay, however, after he is told he can't come home. Just when he feels lost, someone finds him. Can Duncan find himself? Or will he be lost forever? Pairings inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. One can dream though...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost<strong>

Duncan exits the prison gates, a guard closing them behind him. Duncan breathes in the fresh air. After three months, he has been released from his jail sentence and is free to go. His sentence normally would have been longer, but after good behaviour and hearing the reason for his sentence, he was deemed not to need such a long sentence, especially since the judge believed dealing with Chris McLean was enough of a punishment.

Duncan's time in jail was rough at first, being picked on by the larger and tougher prisoners, but after they heard his reason for being there, they quickly accepted him as one of them. This was because Chris himself was held in the same jail, and he was hated by everyone, even the guards, so they believed that anyone that had to deal with Chris regularly deserves some slack.

Duncan turns back to face the jail, reliving his many memories of the place. After having one look of his home for the past three months, he turns away and heads to the taxi that was called to take him away from the jail. He tells the driver the address of his parents' house and the taxi starts on its way. _Here's hoping that they actually let me stay…_

The reason Duncan has this fear is because not only is his father a police officer and was not pleased that he was sent to jail, but also because Chris told him that he would make sure Duncan had a difficult time after being released, due to his shorter sentence. With these thoughts bouncing around in his head, Duncan was extremely anxious about going home.

* * *

><p>The taxi stops outside his parents' house, and Duncan hops out, thanking the driver, who then drives away. Duncan takes a moment to inspect his street, since it had been a long time since he had been here. <em>Looks like nothing's changed. Same old crummy neighbourhood.<em>

Turning to his house, Duncan takes a deep breath before picking up his duffel bag and walking to the front door. After a moment of hesitation, Duncan knocks on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the door opens, revealing his mother. Her eyes widen and, to Duncan's surprise, she grabs him in a hug, which he slowly returns. He didn't expect such a warm reception after being locked up in jail.

"Duncan! It's been two years! I've missed you so much!" his mother exclaims, and Duncan is alarmed when he feels his shirt getting wet.

"I missed you too, Ma." Duncan replies sincerely. Having his mother embrace him was one of his best experiences of the past two years, after the torture he was put through on Total Drama and his time in jail. When she lets go, she is revealed to have her mascara running because of her tears. "Don't cry, Ma. I'm back now, and I don't plan on going away any time soon." At these words, his mother's smile slightly dropped, causing some unease in Duncan.

"Well, come in, dear. You should sit down after your journey." his mother ushers him in, closing the door behind them. As they enter the house, Duncan can't help but look around the room. It was exactly the same as he remembered, but it also seemed so unfamiliar after so long. Duncan's mother puts an arm around her son, a small smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go into the lounge room and sit down, shall we?" she asks, and Duncan nods, still looking around. He puts his duffel bag down and follows his mother into the lounge room, and Duncan sits down in the chair that used to be his favourite, and was surprised when it felt the same as he remembered.

"Has this chair even been used?" Duncan asks his mother, who shakes her head.

"We thought you would have come home sooner, so we didn't dare to touch it." Duncan smiles at the memory of snapping at anyone who was in the chair when he came into the room. "I think I should get your father. I'm sure he wants to talk to you, and he deserves to see you." His mother then leaves the room to get his father.

After she left the room, Duncan became consumed in his thoughts. _Oh gosh, she's getting him. I really hope he isn't furious about it… I just hope it goes well. Please let him be in a good mood…_ His heart starts beating faster until Duncan's afraid it's going to burst out of his chest. He hadn't been this nervous since Total Drama. He breathes in and out slowly in an attempt to keep his cool.

Just as Duncan thinks he's about to pass out, his mother enters the room, along with his father, who has a neutral look on his face. When he turns to look at Duncan, his eyes narrow slightly. _Oh shit, he's going to hit me, he's going to-_

"Duncan, come and greet your father!" Duncan's mother says, beckoning Duncan over. Duncan gets up and walks over to his parents and faces his father, waiting for him to act first.

"Duncan." his father says simply, offering no other form of greeting. Duncan internally sighs. _Well, this is great…_

"Hi, Pa. How have you been?" Duncan asks, in hopes of lifting his father's mood. His mother offers him an encouraging smile, but Duncan notices it's too wide to be sincere.

"Just fine, but it wasn't fine to hear that you were sent to jail." Duncan flinches at his father's bluntness in getting to the topic he most feared.

"Dear! Be nice to Duncan! He only just got here." his mother scolds. Duncan is glad that she is defending him, and it warms his heart slightly and gives him more confidence to face his father. His father's next words would take away all that confidence;

"He won't be here for very long, so he shouldn't relax." Duncan and his mother both gasped.

"What do you mean, Pa? Aren't you even a little glad to see me?" Duncan protests, scared of what his father is thinking.

"Duncan, you were sent to jail for _blowing up a house._ I simply can't trust you anymore. This is the furthest you've ever gone. I'm sorry, but you have to go." Duncan's father explained. At these words, Duncan felt his heart drop, and his eyes stinging. _No way. I can't cry, not here, not now. Please spare me that._

"B-but, Pa! What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go!" Duncan pleads, trying desperately to hold in the tears that threaten to escape. From the corner of a watery eye, Duncan notices that his mother is also close to tears.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're quite resourceful, after all. Now go, Duncan. You can't stay here anymore." Duncan tries to find something to say, something that will change his father's mind, but then he looks into his father's eyes, and seeing the moment of sadness through the hard demeanor, Duncan finds that he can't. He would only be increasing his father's suffering. He sees that his mother has already broken down in tears, struggling to hold in her sobs. His father puts an arm around his wife.

Sighing in defeat, Duncan walks to the front door, picking up his duffel bag. He turns to his family once more, who had followed him.

"Please, Duncan. Don't make this any harder." his father says, a stray tear falling from his left eye. Nodding, Duncan opens the front door and leaves the house he was raised in. As he reaches the nature strip, he hears the door close, and he turns around to face the house. The house feels uninviting now, and this feeling is what prompts Duncan to finally break down. He sits down on the first step of the house's stairs, his head in his hands. The tears escape his eyes quickly, accented by sobs that he fails to choke down. _What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go, nothing to do…_

* * *

><p>After an hour of crying, Duncan finally starts to pull himself together. Fortunately, the prison provided him with a mobile and $200 when he left, so Duncan wasn't completely broke. He walks to the nearest bus station and waits for the bus to arrive.<p>

Also at the bus stop are a young couple, around 16 years old, and they are engaged in a passionate make out session. Instead of feeling disgusted, Duncan feels a strong wave of nostalgia, as they remind him of when he was with Courtney and then Gwen on Total Drama. A tear drops from his eye, and he quickly wipes it away before anyone notices.

When the bus arrives, Duncan hops on and finds a seat as close to the back as he can so people won't stare at him. He finds himself lucky that no-one has recognised him and asked questions. He feels that it must be because of his disheveled appearance. Wishing that he had music, Duncan instead closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Duncan finds himself back at Wawanakwa, which he finds odd because the island had sunk at the end of Total Drama All Stars. He is at the Dock of Shame, so he walks up to the mess hall, hoping to find someone there.<em>

_When he enters the building, he finds that everyone is there, even the non-competitors of All Stars. They all turn to stare at him as he enters, and he notices that there isn't a kind eye directed his way. He feels two particularly harsh glares, and turns to see Courtney and Gwen sitting together, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Duncan would be ashes from those two alone._

_He walks further into the room and notices that there is an empty spot at the corner of a table, right next to Beth. Thinking that she wouldn't be intimidating, Duncan makes his way over and sits down. The next thing he feels is Beth shoving him off the seat onto the floor. Everyone laughs at his fall. Flushing red in embarrassment, Duncan regains his footing and faces Beth, who looks smug._

"_What the hell was that for? That's the only free seat!" Duncan asks, only for Lindsay to come over and take the seat._

"_She was saving the seat for me, Doug. Duh!" Lindsay says, managing to send Duncan a glare that sends chills down his spine. Clearing his throat, Chris draws everyone one's attention to him._

"_Good morning, campers! Now that Duncan has decided to be here, I can finally make my announcement. Due to reasons, we have decided that we are cutting one of you from the show!" Whispers pass through the campers, but no-one includes Duncan in their discussions. "Shush! Now then, we have come to a decision about who we are cutting, and we have chosen that person to be… Duncan!" Everyone smirks gleefully at Duncan, which makes him uneasy._

"_What? You're cutting me from the show? But Total Drama is finished for us!" Duncan exclaims, causing many to be confused._

"_Anyway… Duncan, your time is up. Everyone?" There is a clatter of metal and suddenly, everyone is armed with a machete. Duncan slowly backs away to the door._

"_What the… What are you all doing?" Duncan asks, freaking out as everyone advances on him._

"_We're cutting you from the show, of course. Literally." Izzy cackles._

"_No-one likes you Duncan, so why would you need to go home? You're unneeded in this world." DJ tells him._

"_W-What? B-But I have heaps of f-fans!" Duncan stutters, terrified as everyone draws closer, wicked smirks on their faces._

"_According to my blogs, you have no fans, actually. After All Stars, everyone hates you for blowing up Chris' cottage and messing with Courtney and Gwen." Sierra informs him._

"_GET HIM!" Eva shouts, and with that, everyone pounces. Duncan manages to open the door and get out, but someone manages to cut into his right arm, and he yelps as blood leaks from the wound. Duncan runs away from the others, but they are hot on his trail, though some fall behind due to poor stamina or speed._

_Eventually, Duncan has to stop as he comes to the edge of the cliff, and he is cornered by everyone. He takes a step back, and part of the cliff collapses under his foot, so he has to step forward again. Everyone grins, as they know Duncan has no escape. The crowd parts, and Courtney and Gwen come to the front of the group, especially sadistic smirks on their faces._

"_I have waited so long for this. This will make up for everything you have put both of us through." Courtney grins, holding her machete up. Duncan gulps._

"_Why are you guys doing this? Why do you h-hate me so much?" Duncan pleads, his vision getting blurry._

"_You are a jerk, and everyone realises this now. Your actions are unforgivable, and the world needs justice. Goodbye, Duncan." Gwen says before she and Courtney thrust their machetes into Duncan's chest, the impact causing him to fall off the cliff. Duncan's eyes close as he hits the water._

* * *

><p>Duncan jolts awake with a start, a startled cry escaping him. Everyone on the bus turns to him, causing him to turn red in embarrassment. A few faces light up in recognition.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Duncan? From Total Drama?" Someone calls out.

"Yeah, that's his mohawk! It has to be him!" Another says. Suddenly, everyone on the bus is swarming him, asking for autographs or trying to touch him. Duncan tries to get out, but there are too many people in his way.

In a last ditch attempt, Duncan presses the button to make the bus stop. When the bus stops, he crawls over the seats and run down the aisle to the front of the bus and out the doors. Sensing Duncan's urgency, the driver closes the door before anyone can get out after him and drives off. Duncan gives the driver a thumbs up before walking away from the retreating bus.

Being a completely random stop, Duncan looks around him to see where he is. He figures out that he is a few blocks away from the nearest mall. _Maybe I could find a job, or somewhere to stay._ With these thoughts, Duncan heads to the mall.

* * *

><p>"What? Why? This is my only hope! Please let me rent a place!" Duncan pleads, and the woman at the desk shakes her head.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, but you just don't have enough money. And you look like you'd cause damage to our rooms." she says, looking at his mohawk and scruffy clothes.

"Just for one night? I have nowhere to stay!" Duncan pleads, tears entering his eyes. She shakes her head once more.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave. I'll call security if I have to." The woman threatens, and with a sigh, Duncan turns around and leaves the store. That was the last place Duncan could go for a place to stay, and no other stores had even given him an opportunity for a job, put off by his appearance.

Duncan rushes to the nearest bathroom, wanting to see what he looks like. It had been months since he had seen himself. He enters the bathroom and finds the mirror. He gasps at the man staring back at him.

The man has huge bags under his eyes, light stubble growing on his face and a scruffy green mohawk with messy black hair growing around it. He is wearing his black skull shirt with yellow sleeves, just like he did on Total Drama, only it has multiple stains on it. His face is red and blotchy, and his teal eyes have no light in them, evidence of a man defeated. Tears enter his eyes as he stares at himself longer, and he quickly runs out of the bathroom to hide from himself.

* * *

><p>Duncan walks along the street, staring at his feet. He just places one red-shoed foot in front of the other, not really caring where he ends up.<p>

He hears a child yelling and he looks up. The child is pointing at him, his young face lit up in excitement.

"Mama! It's Duncan! It is!" he tells his mother, dragging her towards him. She looks at Duncan, and her face shows recognition. Seeing his exhaustion, however, she walks around him, her child looking back at him.

"Come on, he doesn't have time. Maybe you can see him again one day." Duncan breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk to anyone in this state.

Looking at his surroundings, he realises that he is near the bridge leading out of town, where he often went with his old buddies. He decides to go there.

Arriving at the bridge, he looks out into the horizon. The sun is slowly going down, indicating the end of the day. He still has nowhere to go. Watching the sun go down, Duncan has an thought enter his head. _The end of a day, the end of a life… What does it really matter? There's always another day, another person…_

Duncan climbs onto the railing and stands up straight, putting his arms out, letting the wind blow around him. All he needs to do is lean forward a little, and it would all be over for him. He would be free. He would no longer be lost in a cruel world that doesn't seem to need him. Just as he starts to lean forward, to let himself go…

"Duncan, stop! Don't do it!" A familiar voice calls out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Thanks for reading! I hope you found it to your liking.<strong>

**What did you think? Was I too harsh to Duncan (likely)? Most importantly, who owns the voice? Review and follow, and you'll find out next chapter.**

**Or if you want, in your review, leave your guess on who you think it could be. Guess only one, because if you post a list, I'll only choose the first one. There may be a reward for the first person to get it correct. ;)**

**Anyway, hope to see you soon with a new update! See ya then! :)**

**-Green**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I was more than a little surprised at the reception to the first chapter. 18 reviews, 11 favourites and 15 follows! Thank you so much!**

**I am so sorry for how long this took. I've just started uni, so I'm still settling in, and I'm just good at procrastinating. I hope the next update will be quicker. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Hearing the voice makes him lean back, and he puts a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He feels a hand on his ankle, and he turns around and looks down to see…<p>

"Zoey?" Duncan whispers, and she nods, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Please, Duncan, come down from there. We can talk then." Zoey asks, a soothing yet urgent tone to her voice. It calms Duncan, and he climbs back over the rail and onto the ground. They look at each other, watery teal eyes locking with warm brown, neither saying a word. Suddenly, Duncan leaps forward and wraps his arms around Zoey's frame, quietly sobbing as she freezes, then wraps her arms around him in return, patting his back.

"Calm down, Duncan. It's going to be okay. I'm here now." Zoey reassures him, his tears wetting her shirt.

"Z-Zoey, I-" Duncan starts, but Zoey interrupts him.

"Don't talk for now, Duncan. Just let it all out. I won't abandon you." Duncan's sobs get louder, and Zoey rubs his back, hoping to soothe his emotions.

A few minutes later, Duncan has calmed down considerably, and he releases Zoey and takes a step back. This allows him to have a good look at her. She is wearing her outfit from Total Drama, but she also has a red hoodie to ward off the cold of the night. Zoey is also looking at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Duncan, you look terrible! Come with me, and we can talk where it's warmer." Zoey says, beckoning Duncan to follow her as she walks away. Duncan follows her to a white car, and she gets in the front seat. Duncan gets into the passenger's seat, and he sees that she is turning on the heater.

"Is it really that cold?" Duncan asks. Zoey stops fiddling with the heater and turns to him.

"Yeah, it's around 5 degrees at the moment. Fortunately it's mid-autumn, or it would be freezing! Can't you tell?" Zoey asks, tilting her head slightly.

"No, I can't really feel anything. I just feel numb." Duncan states, and the worried expression returns to Zoey's face.

"You must have had a really rough day today. Tell me all about it." Zoey says encouragingly, a smile on her face, hoping to have Duncan open up to her like he did on All Stars.

With a deep breath, Duncan recounts his day, from his release from prison to the bridge. By the end of it, Zoey has her hands to her mouth and her eyes are slightly damp.

"Wow, Duncan, that sounds awful. You don't have a place to stay?" Zoey asks, blinking rapidly. Duncan slowly shakes his head. "If you want, you can stay with me. I'm sure my mum won't mind."

"Are you sure your mum won't mind? Surely she wouldn't want someone like me in her house…" Duncan replies, hope in his eyes. Spending at least the night with someone he feels he can trust sounds very inviting in his current situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even though she thought what you did to Chris' mansion was reckless, she thought that our temporary friendship was good for both of us, so I'm sure she won't mind." Zoey assures, smiling. Duncan smiles back, feeling relieved that he likely has a place to stay.

"Thanks a lot, Zoey." Zoey nods at his gratitude, and then a grumbling sound is heard by both of them. Duncan holds his stomach, where the noise came from. He blushes lightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since this morning… I forgot all about eating while searching for somewhere to sleep." Duncan apologises. Zoey shakes her head.

"You don't need to apologise. How about we go somewhere to eat before going home? I'll just tell Mum that she doesn't need to make dinner for us." Zoey offers, starting up her car.

"Sure, that sounds great. I don't mind where we go." Duncan says, leaning back in the seat as Zoey starts driving to get some food.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the nearest fast food place and order some burgers and fries.<p>

"I'm going to tell my mum that you're coming, and that she doesn't have to cook for us, so can you get the food and find a table, please?" Zoey asks. Duncan nods and Zoey goes outside to make the call. When their food is ready, Zoey comes back inside and they walk to a free table to eat.

"Mum says that it's okay if you stay over. She says she'll make something if we get hungry when we get there." Zoey tells Duncan, eating some fries after speaking.

"Thanks, Zoey. This means a lot." Duncan replies gratefully, and Zoey smiles. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Duncan breaks the silence.

"Are you sure Mike would be okay with it? I don't want him to think anything…" Zoey frowns at this.

"Oh… Mike and I broke up." Zoey admits, looking down at the table.

"What? I thought you two were happy together?" Duncan asks, confused. Zoey manages a small smile, but Duncan can tell that it's fake.

"Well, we were, but then things got complicated… I'm sure you don't want to hear it, you have so much going on for you, I'd just sound like I'm complaining." Zoey explains, looking outside.

"No, I don't mind. You can tell me. It sounds serious." Duncan says encouragingly. Zoey looks at Duncan and, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, sighs.

"Okay, I'll tell you why it happened. It was because of Mal." Duncan's eyes widen.

"Mal? I thought Mike got rid of him during the finale?" he asks. Zoey nods.

"He did. But apparently, he was only locked away. A month after the finale, I noticed that Mike was stirring in his sleep, like he did when he had his personalities. The next morning, I told Mike about it, and he was surprised, too." Zoey pauses because her voice starts cracking. She clears her throat before continuing.

"A week later, Svetlana and Manitoba came back. Mike was ecstatic. The next day it was Vito, and three days later Chester as well. Mike was so happy they were back, but we both had fears about Mal. None of the others knew if he would come back, either. The next day, we received our answer when I woke up to Mal standing over me. He started punching me and cursing about losing Total Drama because of me and Mike. I screamed and fought back, but he was really strong." At this point, Zoey starts tearing up, and Duncan takes her hands in his in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks, Duncan. Anyway, I managed to get out of the house and he didn't follow me. When I came back a few hours later, I found Mike crying. I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away, saying he was too dangerous, especially when he saw my bruises. That's when he said we should break up, to protect me from Mal. So we packed my stuff and I moved back in with Mum. We haven't spoken since." Zoey sheds a few tears, and Duncan squeezes her hands.

"That sounds really tough. I'm sorry." Duncan says soothingly. Zoey shakes her head.

"It's okay. It's just really hard because he was the first guy I ever dated, you know? We had a deep connection." Duncan nods.

"Yeah, like me and Courtney. Even now, I think about her sometimes. Gwen, too. They never leave you." They finish their food in silence once more. They leave the restaurant and continue driving to Zoey's house.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they arrive at Zoey's house. Zoey parks in the driveway and they get out of the car.<p>

"Well, we're here. It's pretty small, so I hope that's okay." Zoey says as they walk to the door. Zoey opens it and they enter into the hall. They hear footsteps from nearby.

"Zoey? Is that you?" A voice calls, and a woman appears where they are.

"Hi, Mum!" Zoey says, hugging her mother. When Zoey lets her go, she turns towards Duncan, who is standing awkwardly, looking around.

"You must be Duncan. I could recognise that mohawk anywhere." Zoey's mum says, enveloping Duncan in a hug. Surprised, Duncan freezes up until she lets go. He glances at Zoey, who is also surprised.

"Mum! What are you doing? You can't just hug him!" Zoey exclaims in shock. Zoey's mum turns back to her.

"Oh, Zoey, why not? Now I can say that I've hugged a celebrity." she laughs, and Duncan and Zoey exchange another look. "Now, are you two hungry?"

"No, we're fine. I'm going to go to my room. Come on, Duncan." Zoey says, walking up the nearby stairs, Duncan following after looking back at Zoey's mum again, who waves at him. Zoey leads him to her room, and she goes over to a cage on the desk.

"Hi, Miss Puffycheeks!" Zoey says to her hamster as Duncan looks around the room. It's a small room, though it has two windows with patched curtains. Zoey has some arts and crafts hanging up on the walls as well. On her desk are her pet hamster and a sewing machine with some materials. Her bed has a purple blanket that looks like it's been sewed as well.

"Did you sew the curtains and blanket in your room?" Duncan asks as Zoey makes sure Miss Puffycheeks has enough food and water. After she's done, Zoey turns to Duncan and nods.

"Yeah, I did. Does it look tacky? I thought it would be cool…" Zoey confirms, looking unsure.

"No, no, they look fine. Where did you learn to sew like that?" Duncan asks, and Zoey smiles at the knowledge that Duncan approves.

"I did textiles at school, and my mum got me lessons as well." Zoey explains. "So, sorry about my mum back there. She's pretty full-on."

"Yeah, I noticed. So where am I sleeping?" Duncan asks.

"We have a guest bedroom that you can sleep in. I'll show you to it now if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I'll check it out later." Zoey nods.

"Okay then. So, what are you planning to do now?" Zoey asks. Duncan runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm not really sure yet. Probably find somewhere to stay and get a job and work from there." Duncan admits.

"That sounds good. How about I help you find a job tomorrow, if you want?" Zoey suggests.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Zoey." Duncan accepts, and Zoey smiles.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to show you to your room now? I'm sure you're exhausted." Duncan nods, and they leave Zoey's room. Zoey leads him down a passage to a room to the right. "Here it is. If you need anything, just come to my room and knock. The bathroom's downstairs if you need it. I'll leave you to it now." Zoey starts to leave, but Duncan grabs her arm. She turned back to him.

"Thanks a lot, Zoey. For everything." Duncan says sincerely, and Zoey smiles at him, which he returns. Zoey then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Duncan puts his duffel bag down, kicks off his shoes and lies down on the bed.

_Okay, so tomorrow I need to find somewhere to stay and attempt to find a job. That sounds like a good start. Tomorrow… _The exhaustion kicks in and Duncan falls asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was Zoey that found Duncan. I hope this doesn't put some of you off. I noticed a lot of you said Courtney or Gwen.<strong>

**What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Zoey's kind for letting Duncan stay with her? And what's Duncan going to do next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Until next time, don't forget to review! :)**

**-Green**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I actually updated this rather quickly, which is awesome! I hope I can write the next one as quickly. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>Duncan heard someone enter the kitchen in the morning. From the lightness of the footsteps, he assumed it was Zoey.<p>

"Hi, Duncan. What's that smell? It smells great." Zoey's voice confirmed her identity. Duncan turned around to face her. She was wearing a pink tank top and purple shorts. Duncan couldn't help but look over her figure before answering, making Zoey feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm making pancakes, did you want any?" Duncan replied, turning back to the stove to flip a pancake.

"Yeah, that would be great. Pancakes are my favourite breakfast meal!" Zoey smiled, sitting down at the table. Duncan puts two pancakes on a plate and hands it to Zoey. She gets the maple syrup and pours some on before she takes a bite. "Wow, these are really good! Where did you learn to cook these like that?" Duncan comes to the table with his own pancakes.

"Oh, I learnt to myself. Mum and Dad had to be at the station early, so I had to cook my own breakfast during high school." Duncan explained, taking a bite of his pancakes. They eat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the flavours. Zoey broke the silence first.

"So, what was being in that balloon in the finals like?" Zoey asked, causing Duncan to shudder.

"It was terrible. It stunk so badly, and I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I wish you'd shot me down." Duncan explained, grimacing at the memory. Zoey laughed lightly.

"If you'd seen what Chris wanted us to do, I think you'd take back that statement." Zoey said. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What happened?" Duncan asked, intrigued.

"There were three moats, toxic waste, lava and swamp water with Fang in it." Zoey described. "If I'd shot you down, you would have had Mal against you. He was terrible to Gwen and Cam. If he'd shot you down, you would have been treated just as badly. Mal almost threw Heather into the toxic waste! Heather!"

"That sounds really harsh. I think I'm fine with how it played out…" Duncan decided.

"Speaking of the finals, where did you end up when the balloons blew away?" Zoey asked.

"Somehow, I ended up in a lake near the prison I was to be kept in, so they easily apprehended me." Duncan explained, sighing. "After the balloon thing, I was hoping it would be dropped, but I guess not." They fell back into silence, finishing off their pancakes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Zoey asked. Duncan thought for a second.

"I want to get a job, first of all, then find somewhere to live. I can't just stay with you, that would be unfair." Duncan answered. Zoey nodded.

"You can stay here as long as you need. Mum said so, too. But let's focus on finding you a job today. Renting an apartment isn't cheap, so you should get some income first." Zoey said, standing up. "I'm going to change, so I'll be back quickly." Duncan watched as Zoey walked out of the room. _I hope that I can get a job today, that would be great. And if I'm staying with Zoey for a while, I should at least help out a bit…_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but we can't accept you, not with your history. Sorry." Yet another employer said, walking back behind the counter. Sighing dejectedly, Duncan walked back to Zoey, who had a hopeful look on her face. Duncan shook his head, and Zoey's smile dropped off her face, and she sighed.<p>

"Again? That's almost every store in this mall. I'm sorry, Duncan." Zoey consoled, though she was rather disappointed as well. Duncan shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe that no-one will give me a chance simply because I blew up McLean's stupid mansion!" Duncan said, sitting down at a table, and Zoey sat down across from him.

"Well, what do you want to do now? It's five p.m. now, so not too late. We could go somewhere else?" Zoey suggested, checking her watch. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat first? I'm getting hungry." Duncan suggested.

"Okay, let's do that. Anywhere you want to eat?" Zoey asked, and the two got up and went to the nearby food court. Duncan started walking towards McDonald's. "Oh, you want something from there? Okay then, I'm going to go get something from Subway. I'll find you later." Zoey walked to another part of the food court. Duncan went up to the counter and ordered. As he was paying, he noticed something familiar. Stepping aside to wait for his order, Duncan looked around and saw a brunette facing side on from him. On closer inspection, he saw it was…

"Courtney?" Duncan asked, walking up to the brunette. Said brunette turned to him, and Duncan was met with the familiar freckled face and tan skin. It was indeed Courtney.

"Duncan? Is that you?" Courtney asked, her voice bringing back many memories, though recent ones were slightly painful. She was wearing her familiar outfit, a white shirt with grey pullover with form-hugging olive green pants ending mid-thigh.

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been?" Duncan asked, but was interrupted by his order being called out. He grabbed it and came back over to Courtney.

"I've been quite well, thank you. I graduated from high school and am hoping to get into college to study law when semester starts." Courtney answered, picking up her food when it comes. She walks back to Duncan.

"That sounds really good, Court. Do you want to sit down? Or do you have things to do?" Duncan suggested. Duncan hoped she would say yes because he was relieved to find a familiar face, and he was glad that Courtney didn't immediately go on the offensive towards him.

"Yeah, sure." Courtney answered, and the two sat down at a table for four, Duncan sitting across from Courtney. "So what are you here for?"

"Uh, I was actually here to get a job, but no-one's willing to hire me…" Duncan admitted, rubbing the back of his head. At that moment, Zoey came over when she spotted Duncan, but hesitated when she saw him talking to someone. When she reached the table, she stood next to the chair next to Duncan and looked at Courtney. Recognition registered in her eyes.

"Oh, hi, Courtney!" Zoey said, sitting down next to Duncan, diagonally across from Courtney. She got her food out and took a bite of her sub. At Zoey's actions, Duncan and Courtney also got out their food.

"Oh, you're here with Duncan? I didn't expect you two to stay in contact." Courtney asked, surprised by the two.

"Actually, we only recently got in contact." Zoey explained. The three ate in silence for a little while before Courtney suddenly looked up, causing the other two to start, looking at her.

"I just remembered! Duncan said he was looking for a job, but hasn't had success so far. My work is offering jobs at the moment, so maybe I could see if we could hire you?" Courtney suggested.

"That sounds great! I'll take anything at the moment." Duncan answered, feeling hopeful about getting a job now.

"Okay then, after we eat, we can go over and see if I can get you an interview?" Courtney said, and Duncan and Zoey nodded. The three finished up, then Courtney led them over to KFC. Courtney walked up to the counter and talked briefly with someone, who went back quickly. Duncan saw a glimpse of anxiety on the employee's face, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Did you see that employee?" Duncan whispered to Zoey as another person came to the counter to talk to Courtney, who Duncan assumed was the manager.

"Yeah, they looked a little afraid of Courtney. I wonder why?" Zoey pondered as Courtney and the manager talked. After a while, Courtney came over to Duncan and Zoey.

"You got the job. All you have to do is discuss hours, and you're set." Courtney informed Duncan, smiling.

"I got the job? I don't need an interview or anything?" Duncan asked, confused.

"No, all you need to do is discuss hours with the manager." Courtney repeated. Duncan walked over to the counter, but shot Zoey a confused look, which Zoey replied to by putting her hands out to either side, indicating she has as little clue as he does.

"Hi there, you must be Duncan. My name's Mariah, and I'm the manager here. Let's go behind the counter, and we can discuss your hours." she said, leading Duncan behind the counter.

* * *

><p>After Duncan discussed hours and other requirements with Mariah, he, Zoey and Courtney sat down nearby.<p>

"Thank you so much, Court! This is great!" Duncan said, very grateful.

"No problem, I'm always willing to help." Courtney smiled.

"Thanks so much, Courtney. I think Duncan and I should go now. Maybe we could catch up some time?" Zoey said, standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about I get your number now, Zoey, and Duncan and I could catch up now, maybe over coffee?" Courtney suggested. Zoey seemed uncomfortable, but Duncan didn't notice.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Court. I guess I'll see ya later, Zoey?" Duncan agreed. Zoey hesitated, but nodded. She and Courtney exchanged phones to register numbers.

"Okay, whatever you think is best, Duncan. See you later, Duncan, Courtney!" Zoey said, waving as she walked away. Duncan turned to face Courtney.

"So, you want to go to Starbucks?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I feel like we have a lot to catch up on." Courtney replied, smiling. The two headed off to Courtney's car.

* * *

><p><strong>So Courtney's been added to the mix, and she and Duncan will now be working together. Do you think it will go well, or do you think something bad might happen? Courtney was pretty docile, after all. She can't have dropped it already, or has she? All will be revealed soon enough. First we have to see how this catch up will go.<strong>

**What did you think of Courtney getting Duncan the job? And about Zoey seeming hesitant around Courtney? Review and tell me what you're thinking. Feedback is very much appreciated. :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo... I kind of neglected this story. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>Duncan and Courtney walked into the car park, where Courtney led them to a fairly new black convertible. Duncan whistled in admiration.<p>

"Nice car you have, Court." Duncan said. Courtney smiled.

"Thanks. I saved up some money, and my parents chipped in, too. I got it last month." Courtney told Duncan, who nodded. They got into the car and started the drive to Starbucks. The two were silent for a time, not knowing what to say. Courtney broke the silence.

"So, uh, how long have you been out?" Courtney asked hesitantly. Duncan raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"Actually, I got out yesterday…" Duncan admitted, chuckling awkwardly. Courtney glanced over at him, eyes wide.

"Really? I can't believe Chris was able to get you in jail in the first place, let alone three months." Courtney said, bitterness at the name entering her tone.

"Yeah, it was actually supposed to be for longer, but I got out earlier for good behaviour." Duncan explained, while Courtney nodded as she took it all in. She giggled at the last part. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… You and good behaviour sounds weird in the same sentence." Courtney told him, a smirk on her face. Duncan scoffed in amusement.

"Come on, Court. Prison can change a guy." Duncan said in mock offense. Courtney kept the smirk on her face, and Duncan had a small smile on his face. He was glad that he and Courtney were getting along again. He hated the times on Total Drama where they were constantly arguing. Duncan glanced over at her. _She looks so happy… I'm glad Total Drama didn't mess up her life._

The two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Courtney entered Starbucks and went up to the counter. Fortunately, there wasn't a line, so the two were able to quickly get their coffees and sit down.<p>

"So I assume you were found and arrested shortly after the balloon popped?" Courtney asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, strangely enough, I ended up close to the prison I was meant to go to, so detaining me was pretty easy for them." Duncan explained, and Courtney nodded in understanding. "Where did you end up?"

"I ended up in Vancouver, so I had to find my way back home. It was so annoying. I can't believe Chris let that happen to us! I'm thinking of suing him for it." Courtney told Duncan, who smirked at her. Courtney stopped talking and stared at him. "What are you smirking at me for?"

"I remember when you would complain on Total Drama. That's what originally drew me to you. You had that fire in your eyes, and you still do. I'm glad it hasn't changed." Duncan told her, causing her to blush, which she attempted to hide by sipping her coffee. Duncan grinned, and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you liked a challenge." Courtney said, remembering Duncan's words back then. Duncan nodded.

"That's right." Duncan confirmed. They fell silent for a while as they sipped their coffees, remembering their experiences on the show. Duncan chuckled all of a sudden, which startled Courtney.

"What are you laughing at?" Courtney asked, curious. Duncan shook his head slowly.

"It's funny, really. We come here to catch up, and we end up thinking about that damned show." Duncan explained soberly. Courtney paused to think about Duncan's words.

"That's true. To be honest, I don't think any of us will ever forget it." Courtney admitted, leaning back. "It's been such a big part of our lives that it doesn't seem like it will ever leave us. It's like having a pet; you have so many memories of it, both good and bad, and when it's gone, there are times you can't help but reflect on it. It's changed us so much."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I remember the times when Geoff, DJ and I would prank Harold," Duncan chuckled at this point. "But I also remember all the sadistic challenges that Chris put us through, even from season one. I was definitely a different person back then."

"We all were, weren't we? We were all so innocent, and Chris took advantage of us for his entertainment. And now, we're just 'those Total Drama people'. There are times when I dread applying for college because I don't want to be swarmed by people on my first day, asking for my autograph or something stupid like that." Courtney said, chuckling humourlessly. Duncan chuckled too, and they fell silent again. Duncan spoke up after finishing his coffee.

"Well, it was nice catching up, Court. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Duncan asked, standing up. Courtney smiled as she stood up.

"That would be nice. Maybe we can compare work schedules to find a time to meet up?" Courtney suggested.

"Yeah, sure. How about we exchange numbers so I can text you my schedule when I get it finalised?" Duncan replied. Courtney nodded, and the two got out their phones. They exchanged them and put in their numbers.

"Nice phone you have." Courtney commented, giggling as she passed Duncan back his flip phone while he gave her iPhone back. Duncan chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I got it when I left the prison. I need to buy a new one soon." Duncan said, pocketing his phone.

"Okay, just text me as soon as you get your schedule. It should come in the mail in two or so days. Now, what was your address?" Courtney asked as they left Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Courtney pulled up beside Zoey's house a few minutes after they left.<p>

"Nice place you managed to get." Courtney commented as they got out of the car. Duncan hesitated about telling Courtney his living arrangements. In the end, he decided to be honest.

"It's not my place; I'm staying with Zoey until I find somewhere." Duncan told her. Courtney looked at Duncan suspiciously.

"I thought you said you got in contact with her recently? Why are you staying with her?" Courtney asked, interested. Duncan sighed.

"That's a long story. To keep it short, since it's cold, she found me yesterday and since I had nowhere to stay, she offered to let me stay with her until I found a place." Duncan explained. Courtney nodded, though she was still curious about the details Duncan left out.

"Okay, I thought you were together or something." Courtney told him. Duncan was lucky it was dark, because he blushed at this statement.

"No, no, nothing like that. We're just friends. She was the first person to offer me somewhere to stay, so I took it." Duncan told her. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you around." Courtney replied. Hesitating, she hugged him. Frozen for a moment, Duncan returned the hug. Courtney pulled away and went back to her car. Duncan waved as she drove off, confused. _What was that about? We haven't hugged since World Tour…_ Shrugging it off, Duncan went inside Zoey's house. He was about to make his way upstairs when he saw someone in the lounge room from the corner of his eye. He turned to see it was Zoey, and she was on a computer set up on the other side of the room. Duncan walked over. Hearing footsteps, Zoey turned to see him.

"Oh, hi! You're back. How was talking to Courtney?" Zoey asked, a smile on her face. Duncan smiled back.

"Oh, you know, All Stars, life, you know it." Duncan told her, and Zoey nodded.

"_Who are you talking to, Zoey?" _A voice sounded from the computer, and Zoey turned back to it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dawn, I got distracted. Duncan came home." Zoey said apologetically. She turned back to Duncan. "Here, take a seat. I was talking to Dawn, so you can talk to her, too. That is, if you want to. You might want to take a nap, for all I know."

"No, it's fine. Dawn was the nature girl from your season, right?" Duncan said, sitting down in the chair next to Zoey and looked at the computer screen. Staring back at them was Dawn, who was wearing her blue dress shirt and green sweater.

"_Hello, Duncan. Zoey told me that you were staying with her. I take it prison didn't treat you too badly?" _Dawn asked. Duncan felt a little unsettled by her serene expression.

"Uh, yeah, it wasn't too bad. It was even kind of fun once I got to know the locals." Duncan replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

"_Ah, yes, you stayed at the prison Chris was in, correct? So that would help you be accepted." _Dawn reasoned, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Come on, Dawn, I'm sure Duncan doesn't want to tell what happened all over again. He's had a rough time." Zoey said, keeping in mind what had happened. Duncan turned to her.

"It's okay, Zoey. She's just curious. I know I would be. Prison is a very rare experience for most people." Duncan assured her.

"_While I don't approve of what you did, or your reasoning behind doing it, I do think that Chris had it coming after so long."_ Dawn told them, eliciting laughter from Duncan and Zoey.

"He sure did! He was horrible to us that season." Zoey admitted, giggling.

"Yeah, and did you see his face? He was devastated!" This caused Duncan and Zoey to resume laughing, and Dawn chuckled slightly.

"_It was nice talking to you again, Zoey, and also to you, Duncan, but I do have to go now. I need to check up on my friends before I have dinner."_ Dawn told them, waving.

"Bye, Dawn! I hope we can talk again soon!" Zoey said, waving before Dawn disconnected and the screen went back to the desktop. "Speaking of dinner, I think it's around that time. Mum was cooking something in the kitchen. I wonder if it's ready?" Zoey went into the kitchen. Before Duncan could move, Zoey popped her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Come to the table so we can eat!" Duncan went into the kitchen, where he found Zoey and her mother sitting at the table. Duncan sat down where the third plate was and discovered that Zoey's mum had cooked spaghetti for them.

"Hello, Duncan! Did you have a good day today? I heard you got a job at KFC? Congratulations!" Zoey's mum said enthusiastically. Duncan glanced at Zoey, who beckoned him to speak. Zoey's mum noticed. "Don't worry, dear, you can speak to me. I won't bite. Yet." Zoey's mum laughed and Zoey pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mum, seriously!" Zoey said, embarrassed. Zoey's mum laughed harder at Zoey's behaviour. Duncan chuckled a little before replying.

"Yeah, I got the job, and I should be getting my work schedule in about two days. Did Zoey mention that I got the job through Courtney?" Duncan told her. Zoey's mum frowned.

"Courtney? That's the girl who made it to the top five in All Stars, right? Zoey told me you dated her at one point." Zoey's mum asked. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, I dated her until season three, where things got… complicated." Duncan explained.

"I didn't really like her that much. She was rather rude to my girl, and to that Gwen girl. She definitely earned her place on the Villains team." Zoey's mum told him. Zoey looked mortified.

"Mum! I told you that she's nice, she's just a little overbearing at times…" Zoey said, hoping that Duncan wasn't offended by what her mum said. Duncan chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's true. She really was overbearing. That's why I broke it off with her. It got to the point where I had had enough of her and wanted change." Duncan sighed. "But I don't think she was a villain by choice. I think I pushed her too far, and that's how she ended up." The room fell silent at Duncan's words. Soon, everyone finished eating.

"Thanks, Mum! Your spaghetti was really good!" Zoey told her mum, collecting the bowls.

"Yeah, thank you." Duncan agreed. Zoey's mum smiled.

"You can call me Lara, dear." Zoey's mum told him. Duncan nodded in understanding. After putting the bowls in the sink, Zoey came back over.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to my room, so that's where I'll be if you need me." Zoey said, going upstairs. Duncan was about to go upstairs, too, when Lara called him over.

"Duncan, I want you to be careful around that Courtney girl. I saw how she and Gwen treated you on the show, and I don't think Courtney got you that job just because it was a nice thing to do." Lara told him with a serious expression. Duncan nodded.

"Okay, Lara, I'll be careful." Duncan said, and Lara nodded. Duncan then went upstairs to his room. _That was strange. Is she saying that Courtney had a reason to get me the job? I'll be wary around Courtney, anyway. The worst thing I could do now is let her play me._

Duncan entered his room and laid down on his bed. He got out his phone and was about to see what features it had when he heard something. Curious, Duncan looked around the room. Not hearing it from there, Duncan left his room, and the noise got louder. It sounded kind of squeaky, down the hall towards Zoey's room. Duncan went down the hall, and the noise got louder. By the time he got halfway down the hall, he could tell it was in Zoey's room, and the noise sounded like… sobbing? _Oh no, what's wrong with Zoey?_ Duncan got to Zoey's room and knocked on the door.

"Zoey! Are you okay in there?" Duncan asked.

"Go away!" Was the muffled answer he received. Sighing, Duncan opened the door slowly to see Zoey sitting on the floor, holding something, sobbing. Duncan went over to her, and saw that she was holding the necklace she got from Mike. Zoey looked at him, and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from her crying.

"Why are you here? I said go away." Zoey mustered, struggling to hold back a sob. Duncan sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I couldn't let you cry on your own. You shouldn't have to suffer in silence." Duncan told her, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this… This is the first time I've cried over Mike in three weeks." Zoey apologised, and Duncan shook his head.

"No, it's okay. It's hard to let go of someone you loved so strongly." Duncan told her softly. Zoey let out a sob.

"It's just… hearing you talk about Courtney… It reminded me of Mike. Mike changed a lot after the finale, too. After he lost his personalities, he was so sad. He just wanted them back…" Zoey admitted, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. It's in the past." Duncan told her soothingly.

"But that's not all. I was horrible to him. I told him that they were never coming back, and that he had to cope with it. I'm disgusting…" Zoey started crying again, and Duncan put his other arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"No, you're not disgusting at all. You didn't know any better. You're a good person, Zoey…" Duncan told her as she cried on him. All he could do was rub her back and hope she'd get calmer.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! What did you think of Duncan and Courtney's chat? And Lara's warning for Duncan? Please review and tell me. Feedback is awesome and helps me improve. :)<strong>

**Until next time, which will hopefully be sooner!**

**-Green**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I do understand how long it's been... Sorry! My only excuses are procrastination and being swamped with work at university.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Duncan walked downstairs in his work uniform. He entered the kitchen and saw Zoey sitting at the table, quietly eating a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Hey, I'm about to leave for work soon. You want me to get anything for you when I get back?" Duncan asked, grabbing himself a granola bar from the pantry. Zoey looked up at him.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine. Have a good day." Zoey replied before returning to her cereal. Duncan frowned, since Zoey had been a bit awkward around him after crying on him and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Well, okay… I should be back before five. See ya then." Duncan told her, walking towards the front door and out of the house. He headed towards the nearest bus stop to get to the mall.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Duncan discovered just why everyone at KFC seemed scared of Courtney.<p>

On that first day, Duncan could swear he walked into a war zone as opposed to a fast food outlet, the way Courtney was barking orders at everyone. Even Mariah, the manager, took orders from Courtney. Duncan also noticed when he looked at the section for 'employee of the month' that Courtney was there for the past two months.

When Duncan started working in the kitchen, he wasn't spared from Courtney's demands. As such, he found the first few days tough. However, he was quite surprised when he got a decent pay, so he was not only able to help out at Zoey's, but he was able to buy himself little things he wanted as well. Naturally, he quickly obtained a knife and lighter, which allowed him to feel a lot more comfortable. As well as this, he bought candy and chocolate to snack on when he got a craving for something sweet. He wouldn't admit it, but he also bought Zoey and Lara gifts once in a while, but he would never say they were from him.

A week later, after he had settled in a little, Courtney's attitude towards him seemed to do a 180. She stopped barking orders at him, yet still treated her other co-workers the same. Instead, it almost seemed that Courtney was helping Duncan, giving Duncan tips and hints now and then. Duncan continued working normally, trying his hardest to ignore the bitter stares of the others. One day, Duncan decided to confront her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Duncan asked her, causing Courtney to stop yelling at one of her co-workers. Everything fell silent, except for the sound of sizzling oil. It unnerved Duncan and he instantly decided it was a mistake. _Has no-one stood up to her before?_

"What are you talking about? This is normal." Courtney told him, before realising that everyone was staring. "Go back to work, you lot!" Everyone quickly went back to work, not wanting to anger Courtney, and the normal kitchen noise resumed.

"Exactly that. You yell at everyone here but me, even the manager. I don't understand why you're treating me differently." Duncan explained. Courtney laughed, waving a hand at him.

"Oh, that? They're all a bunch of slackers, but you're doing the job correctly. If I catch you slacking, I'll yell at you just the same. I suggest you go back to work as well. We've got some customers." Courtney told him before walking to another area of the kitchen. Duncan resumed cooking, but as Courtney's voice rang out through the kitchen, Duncan couldn't help but doubt her. _No, that's definitely not right. I'll have to find out why…_

* * *

><p>Duncan walked through the front door and put his bag with the mess nearby. He was about to walk to his room when he heard laughing coming from the living room. He peeked in to see Zoey laughing at the computer.<p>

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Dawn! I hope I can visit soon. I have to go now, bye!" Zoey said to the screen, which confirmed that Zoey was Skyping, presumably with Dawn. Duncan heard a quiet reply and Duncan sneaked into the kitchen, hoping to find a bite to eat. He found a bag of potato chips and grabbed them, sitting down at the table. Zoey walked into the kitchen a few seconds later and seemed surprised to see Duncan, if her flinch was anything to go by.

"Oh, hi." Zoey said quickly, rummaging through the fridge. Duncan frowned when she didn't even give him a second look as she got out some leftovers and went to heat it up in the microwave.

"Were you just talking to Dawn?" Duncan asked, grabbing a few chips and popping them into his mouth. This time, Zoey did look at him. She had a smile on her face, but her brown eyes betrayed her, full of something Duncan picked out as loneliness. Duncan didn't comment on it, not wanting to offend her.

"Yeah, I was. She told me a funny story about her animal friends." Zoey replied, giggling a little, a genuine smile appearing on her face. She turned back to the microwave when it dinged, pulling out her food, contained in a bowl, carefully. "Hot!" She quickly set it down on the table, flicked her fingers to remove the tingling feeling and sat down across from Duncan. Duncan raised an eyebrow at her behaviour and Zoey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Want to tell me about it?" Duncan smirked, amused at Zoey's show of maturity. Zoey's eyes lit up, and Duncan was glad to see the loneliness disappear.

"So, Dawn was meditating in the woods per normal, when she heard a panicked cry. She looked up and saw a baby bird fluttering down from a tree above her, unable to fly properly because it hadn't learned yet. She stretched her arms out to save it from falling to the ground when a chipmunk appeared and jumped from another nearby tree towards the bird to catch it." At this point, Zoey burst into giggles, indicating that this was a funny part. Duncan chuckled when Zoey's giggles prevented her from talking clearly. "O-okay, so here's the thing: the chipmunk missed the bird and fell onto the ground itself!" More giggles from Zoey. "Dawn caught the bird and checked on the chipmunk, who was chattering away in disappointment. It was fine, but Dawn sensed it was upset at not being able to be the hero and impress her."

"Animals have emotions like that?" Duncan asked, a smirk of amusement on his face from the story.

"I know what you mean; I thought the same thing before I met Dawn. But seeing Dawn with animals around her on the island, and her later telling me so many things about them these past few months makes me think that they do if you treat them properly." Zoey theorised.

"When did you become friends with Dawn? From what I've seen, you two weren't that close on your season." Duncan asked, curious. Zoey smiled as she recalled memories with Dawn.

"Yeah, we weren't close on the island, but after All Stars, Dawn reached out to me. I was hesitant at first, but we clicked when I accepted and we've been friends since." Zoey told him. "I think we've talked almost every day for two months now." Duncan smiled. This was the longest Zoey had held a conversation with him in the past two weeks, so he hoped she was warming up to him again.

"That's really great, Zoey. Have you ever visited her in those two months?" Duncan asked, and Zoey frowned a little.

"No, we haven't met up since the finale of my season. It's a shame; I'd like to visit her soon." Zoey said, having a bite of her leftovers.

"Maybe we could visit her? Do you know where she lives?" Duncan suggested, wanting Zoey to be with a friendly face. _Over the past two weeks I haven't seen her leave this house except to go shopping with Lara. Is she really that isolated from everyone here?_

"Yeah, she lives nearby. Would you really want to come along?" Zoey asked, finishing the leftovers and getting up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Sure, why not? If she's a friend of yours, she must be a good person." Duncan said. Zoey smiled at Duncan.

"Okay, that's good. I'll have to arrange something with her, then. I hope she thinks it's a good idea." Zoey replied, going upstairs. Duncan finished off his chips and went into his own room. _Here's hoping Zoey and Dawn become even closer. Zoey needs to have some fun._

* * *

><p>Something instantly struck Duncan as odd when Courtney greeted him when he came to work for his next shift. Everyone else certainly seemed stunned when Duncan walked to his work station, every eye on his back. It got so unnerving that Duncan turned around.<p>

"What are you staring at?" Duncan snapped threateningly, and everyone turned back to what they were doing. Sighing in exasperation, Duncan went back to work as well. At the end of shift, he was once again faced with Courtney. She smiled at him.

"How are you doing? It's not too hard, right? I make this place as efficient as I can." Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad. My cooking skills finally come in handy somewhere." Duncan commented, and he was met with a sound he wouldn't have expected. Courtney laughing at his little joke. Duncan snapped out of his shock when Courtney addressed him again.

"Hey, um… Can I ask you something?" Courtney asked nervously. This sudden change in mood once again surprised Duncan.

"Yeah, sure." Duncan replied, slightly confused. _What's up with Courtney today?_

"I wanted to know, uh… If you, maybe, wanted to… Go on a date with me?" Courtney got out. Duncan froze. _Did Courtney just… make the first move? _

"Oh, um… Yeah. Okay, let's do it. Anywhere in mind?" Duncan accepted, thinking it would be the polite thing to do. Courtney's face lit up.

"Oh, good! I thought you might reject me." Courtney giggled. She composed herself. "Yes, I've got a place in mind. I'll keep it a secret so you'll be surprised. Today's Thursday, so how about Saturday night?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can do Saturday." Duncan replied, thinking Courtney's behaviour to be rather erratic.

"Good! I'll pick you up from Zoey's at about 7pm. See you then!" Courtney exclaimed, walking back to order her co-workers around. Duncan shook his head, confused at the recent events.

_I think I just got asked out… By Courtney, even though I broke her heart all that time ago. I wonder how this date will go…_ Duncan thought as he made his way back to his temporary home.

* * *

><p><strong>So Duncan's going on a date with Courtney. How do you think that's going to turn out? Tell me what you're thinking in a review.<strong>

**I hope you stick around to find out what happens next. I'm excited to write the next chapter. Until then, adieu!**

**-Green**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... This update comes about ten months late. I'm really sorry, everyone. I definitely didn't forget about this, I just kinda lost motivation for a while and put just about everything before writing. I won't make any promises, since I can't tell how things will turn out, but the chapter's here now, so that's something.**

**Moving on to the chapter, Duncan goes on a date with Courtney! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Saturday seemed to come around quickly to Duncan. He put himself into his work and the time seemed to fly by. He hadn't recalled the last time he'd been so nervous for something. He knew Courtney was going to pull all the stops, because she wasn't one to do things halfway, so he knew he needed to be prepared.<p>

That's why Duncan enlisted the help of Lara so he could prepare for the date. He didn't ask Zoey because he thought it'd be weird to ask a girl for help so he could go on a date with a different girl. The most 'formal' he'd ever been on a date was going to a basketball game, so he knew he would need all the help he could get to live up to Courtney's standards. They went to multiple suit stores to find a suit, nice shoes and a tie for Duncan, and so that he wouldn't be a burden to her, he paid for it all himself, putting a huge dent in his wallet.

Saturday night came around, and Duncan had just finished putting on his suit. It was a navy blue suit over a white striped shirt, with shiny black shoes. The mohawk seemed out of place, but there wasn't really anything he could do about that, so he just did his hair the way he usually did.

He checked the time to see that he still had a few minutes before seven. He tried putting on his tie, which was orange with a flame pattern, but he struggled, that not being something he'd had to do very often. Feeling embarrassed, Duncan went to Zoey's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Zoey? Can I get your help with something?" Duncan asked, still feeling silly that he needed help for something as simple as a tie.

"Sure, give me a second!" Duncan heard Zoey's reply, and true to her word, Zoey came to the door shortly. She opened the door and gave Duncan a smile. "What's up… oh." At that point, Zoey took notice of Duncan's attire.

"I need help with my tie. Stupid, I know, but I don't usually wear these." Duncan held up the tie, at which point he noticed Zoey staring at him. He started checking his suit. "Is there something wrong with the suit?"

"O-oh! No, nothing's wrong with the suit. It's just… You look good." Zoey replied, cheeks slightly pink. "Here, give that to me." Duncan handed over the tie absently, thinking about what Zoey said.

"Thanks, I hope this is worth it. It cost me my last pay check." Duncan said, offering Zoey a smile of gratitude as she tied the tie. Once she was done, she handed it to him, and he put it in place.

"There you go! You look really good, Duncan. I hope you have a fun date with Courtney." Zoey told him, smiling before going back into her room and closing the door. Duncan stood there for a few seconds. _That smile seemed a bit forced… Is Zoey doing okay?_ Shaking his head, Duncan checked the time as he walked back to his room, seeing that it was almost seven. As soon as he put his phone in his pocket, it buzzed, and he got it out again to see that Courtney had texted that she was outside. _Ha, trust Courtney to be early. And she's one of those people who text that they're around? I wouldn't have expected it._

Duncan went downstairs to leave, but before he could reach the front door, he saw Lara sitting in the lounge room watching TV. He thought it'd be courteous to show her how he looked in the suit, so he approached. She turned to see him, and a smile lit up her face.

"That looks really great, Duncan! Why, I'm almost jealous of Courtney!" Lara laughed, causing Duncan's cheeks to flush red.

"Th-thanks, Lara. And thank you for helping me pick it out, too." Duncan said. "Anyway, I'll probably be back late."

"That's only fair. Just be quiet when you come back, I'll probably have gone to bed. I don't know about Zoey, she might still be up." Lara told Duncan, who nodded. Lara smiled again. "Have fun on your date! You don't want to keep her waiting!"

"See you tomorrow." Duncan waved before he opened the front door to see Courtney standing there. To his surprise, Courtney looked very casual, and he suddenly felt very over-dressed. She'd shown up in a black hoodie over a red shirt and blue jeans. "Courtney?"

"Duncan?" Courtney replied, looking over his suit. Her cheeks flushed as she chuckled. "I'm glad you put in the effort for this date, but you won't need a suit where we're going." Courtney laughed again. "Oh, this is my fault. I should have told you what I would be wearing tonight." Duncan laughed as well.

"I guess so. I had no idea what to expect, but knowing you, I thought we'd be going to some fancy restaurant." Duncan ran his hand through his mohawk, feeling quite silly for everything he'd done for this date. "I should go change, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I'll go sit in the car." Courtney turned to go.

"Hey, Courtney!" Duncan said, and Courtney turned around. "Come inside. I'm sure you'll be welcome to sit inside while you wait for me." Courtney came back to the door.

"Thanks, Duncan." Courtney smiled, and the two came back inside, to Lara's confusion, which was only increased upon seeing the difference in Duncan and Courtney's attire.

"Turns out we're not going somewhere fancy, so I'm changing. Is it okay if Courtney stays here while I change?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, sure, Duncan. Courtney, you can sit here." Lara pointed to the chair nearest the door, and Courtney sat down in the chair.

"Thank you, ma'am." Courtney said politely.

"You can call me Lara, Courtney. I've heard a lot about you." Lara told the CIT.

"I won't take too long, Court." Duncan told Courtney, who nodded and turned to Lara. Duncan went upstairs and entered his room. _Wow, to think I'd be the one dressing formally… That's a real shocker._ Chuckling to himself, Duncan got out of his suit and changed into a pair of black jeans and his skull T-shirt. Deciding it was too cold out to just be in a T-shirt, Duncan threw on a dark blue hoodie as well. He finished his look with his red high tops. Satisfied, he exited his room to see Zoey peeking out from her room. Seeing Duncan, she came over, a look of surprise on her face.

"Hey, what happened? Did Courtney cancel?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No, nothing like that. I was over-dressed. Courtney's downstairs talking to your mum, actually." Duncan replied, and Zoey seemed surprised.

"Really? That doesn't sound too good…" Zoey said nervously.

"Huh? Why is that a bad thing?" Duncan asked.

"You don't remember a few nights ago? Mum told you that she didn't like Courtney very much." Zoey explained.

"Oh. Let's go downstairs, then. At the very least, it doesn't sound like anything's going on." Duncan said, not hearing either of the females downstairs. Duncan and Zoey went downstairs to see Lara and Courtney laughing, to their surprise.

"Yeah, I can't believe I dated him, either. I mean, a shoelace ring? What a joke!" Courtney giggled before noticing Duncan and Zoey. She composed herself before saying anything else. "Hi, Zoey! It's good to see you again." Courtney smiled. Zoey smiled back.

"Nice to see you, too." Zoey replied. Courtney stood up as Duncan approached her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Lara, but we have to go now, or we're going to miss the start of the movie." Courtney waved to Lara before turning to Duncan.

"A movie? That seems too simple for you." Duncan commented, eyebrow raised. Courtney chuckled.

"I thought the classic dinner and movie would be fun. I did them in the reverse order so we can eat snacks." Courtney explained. "Anyway, let's go now. Bye, Zoey!" Zoey waved as Courtney left the house, but Duncan turned to her at the door.

"Hey, have you contacted Dawn about meeting up?" Duncan asked, and Zoey snapped her fingers.

"That's right! I meant to tell you that I have. She says she'd love to meet up next weekend." Zoey informed Duncan. _Awesome! I'm sure Zoey will be happier with a friend around._

"That's great! I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Duncan said, waving as he left the house, closing the front door behind him. Courtney was already in her car, so Duncan got in and they headed to the cinema.

* * *

><p>When they went inside the cinema, Duncan took a moment to look around at all the movie posters. He went up to one in particular, Courtney following.<p>

"Wow, _Blood Bath 3: The Carnival of Screams_ is out already?" Duncan questioned, inspecting the abandoned circus setting in the poster. "I remember the trailers for this movie playing before All Stars!"

"Yeah, it's been out for ages, so we should be able to get good seats for it." Courtney replied. "Most people interested in it have already watched it, and the reviews are mostly positive."

"Wait, we're going to watch it? Not some chick flick, like that one?" Duncan pointed to a movie poster showing _Confessions of a Workaholic_.

"No, I know that's not your style. I remember how bored you were when I put them on." Courtney sighed, thinking about the past. "Uh, anyway, I'm going to buy some popcorn, you get good seats." Courtney reached into her purse and got out a ticket, which she gave to Duncan. She then headed to the snack bar. Duncan looked at the ticket and headed to the appropriate cinema. True to Courtney's word, there were only four people seated, two couples, one young and one middle-aged. Duncan claimed two seats right in the middle of the cinema for optimal viewing. As the advertisements started playing, Courtney joined Duncan, handing him a soda and putting a bucket of popcorn between them.

"If we need any more snacks, just tell me, okay?" Courtney told Duncan, who nodded as he grabbed some popcorn. The movie started, and Duncan quickly got engrossed into the movie, Courtney not so much.

"Damn, they want to go on that ride? Terrible idea!" Duncan commented, eating popcorn at a rapid rate. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Courtney looked utterly terrified and was barely looking at the screen. Someone screamed and Duncan laughed. "Yeah! That's why it's a bad idea, you idiot! Isn't this great, Courtney?" He turned to Courtney, and that's when he saw that she was covering her eyes and shaking. "Court, are you all right?" Courtney looked over at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… not a fan of horror movies, and clowns don't help." Courtney assured him, voice shaky. Duncan frowned slightly.

"Okay, Court. If you can't handle it, I get it." Duncan smirked, and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can handle it! I was only pretending to make you worried." Courtney grinned, turning to the movie. She was clearly still shaking, however, but Duncan let it slide. He just focused on the movie. Unfortunately, he discovered he'd finished all the popcorn. _Rats._

* * *

><p>Coming out of the movie, Duncan was super excited and kept telling Courtney about all the things he enjoyed about it, to her displeasure. He continued to talk about it on the way to the restaurant and as they got their seats.<p>

"And when the last guy took on the clown and killed him, damn, that was so bloody! What a great movie!" Duncan told Courtney, and she smiled back at him.

"The movie… wasn't to my tastes, but if you liked it, that's the main thing." Courtney replied, looking at her menu.

"Yeah, you were totally freaked!" Duncan laughed, and Courtney shot him a look above her menu. Duncan settled down to a chuckle.

"I wasn't that scared…" Courtney said unconvincingly, and Duncan only nodded, rolling his eyes playfully. A waiter came by and took their orders, and then left with the menus. At Courtney's request, he came back with a bottle of water and two glasses.

"Don't tell me we're just having water…" Duncan groaned, pouring a glass. Courtney scoffed at him as she took the bottle once he was done.

"Of course not, this is just for starters. We're getting drinks with our meal." Courtney replied. "And before you ask, I'm not buying anything alcoholic. I need to be focused on the road, and I'm not delivering you home drunk out of your mind."

"I guess that's fair." Duncan shrugged. "Wait, you're paying for the whole meal? At least let me chip in a bit."

"No, it's fine. I've got plenty of money, and you've only been working for a couple of weeks." Courtney shot back, but Duncan wasn't backing down. In the end, Courtney agreed to let Duncan pay only for the drinks. By the time they'd finished settling that, their meals had arrived. Courtney had ordered a sushi platter and Duncan a beef parmigiana. They were also presented with two tall glasses of cream soda. They dug into the meal, ceasing all conversation to eat, since both were hungry after the movie and because it was late. About midway into the meal, Courtney spoke up.

"Hey, Duncan… Can I ask you something?" Courtney asked, and seeing her serious facial expression, Duncan stopped eating.

"Yeah, what is it?" Duncan asked, curious. _She's been pretty laidback this whole time, so I wonder what's got her so serious now. _Courtney took a deep breath and a swig of her drink before replying.

"I… I guess I should just say it. Duncan… I never got over you." Courtney admitted, cheeks bright pink. Duncan was stunned into silence. He had no idea what to say, and sensing this, Courtney continued. "Sure, I told everyone that I would never get back with you ever, and I even tried to convince myself that I had gotten over you… But it's always been there, I guess? When you and Gwen solidified your relationship, I tried so hard to repress my feelings and my heart really only stopped panging when I saw you after World Tour."

"Wow, Court…" Duncan breathed, still having nothing to add. Courtney sighed.

"Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic, right? And then you popped back into my life by chance and… The feelings came back. I got you the job because I wanted to get close to you again, and I thought that maybe if Gwen wasn't around, and without the pressure of the competition… We could possibly try and make things work between us?" Courtney cleared her throat. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?" Duncan knew he had to respond now, so he took a small while to process what he'd been told. _So this whole time, Courtney's still harboured feelings for me? This makes me feel awful for everything I've said about her. What the hell do I say…?_ Duncan finally looked up at Courtney, who was patiently waiting, a hopeful shine to her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Court, but…" Duncan almost faltered when he saw Courtney's face drop. "I've moved on. If we're being completely honest, I had some feelings for you in All Stars, which ultimately led to Gwen dumping me, which I probably deserved." Duncan chuckled a little, but Courtney still looked crestfallen. His cheeks tinged with embarrassment. "But while I was in prison, I had a lot of time to think things over, and it took a while, but I finally got over you and Gwen." Duncan panicked internally when she saw a tear fall from Courtney's eye.

"Oh my god, please don't cry! I'm not worth it! I'm a troubled teen, been to juvie multiple times and now to prison, and I've been nothing but trouble my whole life." Duncan started to talk rapidly as he tried to prevent Courtney from crying. "If we got back together, you being a future world leader and me a criminal, I'd only get in your way and ruin your chances at anything. We can be friends if you can stand me after this, but don't throw your life away because of me. A rich man with a kind heart is the type of guy you deserve." At that point, Courtney started bawling, which made Duncan panic all the more.

"Just… Just give me a second, okay?" Courtney said as she quickly got out of her seat and ran for the bathroom. This action turned a few heads toward their table, and Duncan flushed red in mortification. He averted his gaze and, with nothing else to do, went back to eating his food. _I ruined everything, huh… Courtney's probably finding some way to get me back in jail or at the very least planning to get me fired… Why does this stuff have to be so complicated?!_

* * *

><p>Courtney didn't reappear until long after Duncan had finished his parmigiana, and when she did, she looked completely normal as she walked back to their table like nothing at all had happened, a small smile on her face. She didn't even look like she'd been crying, though she clearly had been, and her lip quivered when she sat back down.<p>

"Uh, are you okay…?" Duncan asked, watching Courtney closely. Courtney nodded, but it looked like she was barely keeping it together.

"I thought about what you said, Duncan, and… I think you're right. We're toxic to each other, and even though we were younger then, our whole relationship was honestly one big argument." Courtney replied, seeming to gain strength from her words. "Also, you turning me down the way you did felt like it lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I think I got closure from it, since you cheating hurt all parties, but didn't make things feel final to me. I'm finally ready to move on from you, Duncan." When she finished, Courtney's smile was genuine, even though the tears had started again. Duncan couldn't help but feel emotional himself, but he kept it down.

"I'm really happy for you, Court. I really am. I understand if you want me to leave you alone, and I'll-" Duncan started, but Courtney cut in.

"Don't be an idiot, Duncan." Courtney smirked, and Duncan was confused. "I'm willing to stay friends, and you can keep your job. Teasing as you were, our friendship way back when was something I really cherish. So, how about we start this friendship anew, putting all our differences and emotions to the side?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Duncan smiled genuinely, and the two got up from their seats and embraced. _I'm so glad that went well… Let's not screw it up this time._

* * *

><p>Courtney pulled up to Zoey's house, and Duncan turned to her.<p>

"Thanks for the night out, Court." Duncan told her, a smile on his face.

"No problem, but don't go soft on me. You usually hate dates." Courtney smirked. Duncan grinned.

"Yeah, that was old Duncan. New Duncan's trying to be a good human being. I'm trying to put my vandalising and thieving dates behind me." Duncan laughed, and Courtney joined in, remembering the times she and Duncan went on unusual dates. "I'm gonna go now, see you at work?"

"Yes, nice and early on Monday, right?" Courtney questioned, and Duncan nodded.

"See you then, if I haven't died from being up too early." Duncan joked, exiting the car and watching Courtney drive away. When her car was out of site, Duncan headed up the driveway and entered the house. No-one was in the lounge room, so Duncan quietly headed upstairs and into his room. As he was getting undressed, there was a knock on his door. Throwing a pair of pants on, Duncan answered the door to see Zoey standing there.

"Hey, Zoey. Thought you'd be asleep." Duncan greeted Zoey, who seemed to be distracted. He smirked as he flexed his bicep. "Yeah, I got a lot of down time in prison, so I mostly spent it working out." Zoey quickly looked up at his face, and Duncan didn't miss the heavy red blush in her cheeks at being caught out.

"D-Duncan! I wanted to tell you about the meet-up next weekend." Zoey said, avoiding what Duncan had said completely, her cheeks still flaming red. Grinning still, Duncan's interest was piqued.

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Duncan crossed his arms, and Zoey momentarily glanced at the movement before looking back up. _Who knew such an innocent girl could be so flustered by a guy with no shirt on?_

"I wanted to tell you that I invited someone else along, and they've accepted. I hope you're okay with that." Zoey told Duncan, who raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, spill. Who'd you invite?" Duncan asked, curious.

"Well… I might have invited Gwen." Zoey revealed, shifting nervously. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Gwen? And she accepted? Did you tell her that I'd be there?" Duncan asked, suddenly nervous. _Two exes in two weekends… How crazy._

"I may have skipped over that specific detail… But, I think it'd be a good opportunity for you and her to talk." Zoey smiled. "Alright, goodnight, Duncan! You'll have to tell me how things went with Courtney tomorrow." Zoey turned and headed to her room, and Duncan retreated into his own. He got into bed and put his arms behind his head.

"First Courtney, now Gwen… Either the universe has it out for me, or the universe is trying to forgive me. I can't even tell." Duncan sighed, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Interesting, right? I'd originally planned for Courtney to become bitchy toward Duncan again, but that's cliche, so I went down a different path. We might see her every now and then, so I hope you Courtney fans enjoy that!<strong>

**Now it appears that Zoey's gone and gotten Gwen involved with this meet-up with Dawn. That should be interesting to see, right? If you have any guesses on what could happen, tell me in a review! I appreciate each and every review, so don't be shy. Thank you for sticking with this story!**

**Until next time, which should be a whole lot sooner!**

**-Green**


End file.
